moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Juke
Background You know the story -- I'm glorious, baby! But glory ain't all it's made out to be. When I was a tyke, just five years old, I got sold -- auctioned off to whichever one of those fancy competitive sports breeders wanted me most. Apparently I was showin' signs of a "hyper-athletic predisposition"... I WAS pretty good, but I was just a kid who wanted to throw a ball around, man! Anyway, Korp bought me up. They invested MOUNTAINS of cash into making me the perfect athlete. I was grateful at the time -- it was a pretty sweet setup. But soon, winning became my high: I needed it to breathe! The crowd went NUTS when I pulled off a signature move -- and that was all I cared about! The cheers, the prestige... My mantra was "glory trumps all" and I totally believed it. Glory trumped friends, sleep, health, sanity... It happened a while after I was crowned champion of the World Combat Games. My mug got broadcasted all over the world to keep the poor distracted and the rich spending money. All that pressure...it got to me, man. I lost my damn mind on the field -- killed two guys on the other team, it was the stress. I thought my life was over -- but it was just the beginning of another. Instead of going to prison, I signed on as an Agent. Helps me channel my energy, keeps me sane...the whole package. I've been down in the dirt, but I'm glorious -- and glory trumps all! Description Juke is an Agent in Modern Combat Versus. Players can unlock Juke by opening a Loot crate (random chance) or opening an Uncommon Agent crate (also random chance, unless unlocked all other uncommon). Quotes When purchased * "Boo-yah! Agent unlocked!" When selected * "I've been waitin' for this!" * "Put me in, coach." * "Won't let you down!" * "Check me out!" * "Game day!" * "Ooh, I got you covered." When deployed * "Welcome to my house!" * "Let's do this!" * "We got home field advantage!" * "Go for the gold, baby!" * "Don't let my good looks and perfect form distract ya." * "This...is our time!" Respawning * "Gotta get back to it!" * "Woo! Shake it off, get back out there!" * "Brrr... That was...just a scratch!" * "Back on the field!" * "Oh, we ain't done yet! More plays to make!" Killing an enemy * "Oh! You got knocked out." * "See ya." * "You haven't seen moves like this before!" * "I'm a natural." * "Woo! Stay down." * "Say my name!" * "Ooh! Triple kill!" * "Three for three!" * "Three, baby!" * "That's four kills!" * "Whoa! That's my fourth!" * "Four down, baby!" * "Five kills!" * "Five down! Oh, who's next?" * "That's five!" * "Killin' spree!" * "MVP!" * "I'm on fire!" * "Ooh, you had that comin!" (Revenge kill) * "Try to play Juke, you get burned!" (Revenge kill) Activating ability * "Here comes the boom!" * "I'ma need the ball!" * "You make space! Touchdown!" * "Yo, stand back!" * "Boom!" (Enemy only) * "Touchdown!" (Enemy only) * "Yo, back off!" (Enemy only) Victory * "Ha ha! Always bet on Juke!" * "We're the champions, baby! That's what's up!" * "And the crowd goes wild!" * "Oh, yeah!" * "Good hustle out there!" Defeat * "Not our day. Not our day." * "Anyone want a rematch?" * "We did not bring our A-game!" * "Man, I can't believe this!" Other * "*cough* Nasty!" (poisoned) Quick Chat Group Up * "On me, guys." * "Over here." * "Huddle up!" Ability Status * "Charging up." * "Touchdown's almost ready." * "Just about charged." * "Ability ready!" * "Touchdown's ready!" * "Ready to bring the heat!" Affirmative * "A-OK!" * "I got it!" * "You got it." Thanks * "Thanks, man." * "Hey! Thanks." * "Cool, cool, cool..." Hello * "What you doin'?" * "He-hey!" * "What's good?" Voice Line * "Yo, we gotta hustle." * "Yo, we can win this!" * "I feel like an all-star." Skins * Default * Game Day Gallery Juke Halloween Skin.jpg|After the Halloween update, Game Day Juke was made available. See also